Our boy
by LydiaIsAsnake
Summary: "What's your name?" Harry asked the terrified looking child who was now cowering against the wall.  The child grunted, "Boy." in a whimpering voice, and as if scared he was about to be struck, shielded himself with his skeleton like hands.
1. Chapter 1

Our Boy

"What's your name?" Harry asked the terrified looking child who was now cowering against the wall.

The child grunted, "Boy." in a whimpering voice, and as if scared he was about to be struck, shielded himself with his skeleton like hands.

Boy, never had a name, to his disgusting death eater family he was nothing. But When his parents are arrested for murder, Boy's world begins to change.

Gesell and Morden, two siblings who were close in age, the girl 15 or so, and her brother 14, were speaking in hushed whispers as they walked along the gravel path towards their house. Both had black straight hair like their father, the patriarch of the family, and were thin and gangly looking, with dark grey eyes and unnaturally large red lips. they wore long black cloaks, and had their wands at the ready…The time for staying in hiding was over.

It was dark, very late in the evening, and they had just returned from a meeting. The secluded house was quiet, this almost certainly meant that their mother and the younger kids were in bed. That was a good sign, they could wait until the next day before breaking the dreaded news to the rest of the family.

"So do you think Goyle will blab.." muttered Morden urgently, he was trembling with fear, sweat poured down his still boyish face.

"He'll have no choice… you dolt.." hissed his sister Gesell in reply, elbowing her foolish brother in the ribs.

"they'll force it out of him! Do you ever actually pay attention in school! They have ways of making one talk if you see what I mean.."

"Ah but they won't find the headquarters will they?" reasoned Morden, "He's not the secret keeper. I… he can't know.. Can he?"

"Makes no odds, you dolt.." muttered Gesell, pushing open the door to their home quietly, "He knows who the secret keeper is. And when they find out, which they will. We all have to be ready.. Heads will roll, and Potter will meet his end once and for all. Personally I hope it's me that get's to carry out the deed…"

"Same here.." and Morden smiled almost in anticipation, licking his lips. He could almost taste the moment when that interfering old mudblood lover would finally be dead. "It's time we made a stand anyway, no more living in secret!" but secretly the boy was afraid of Harry Potter, and all he stood for. Muggle rights, house integration at Hogwarts, everything his family was against.

The two faced each other and there seemed to be a mutual understanding between brother and sister. They were scared, terrified even of going to Azkaban, or being killed, but neither would admit it. Each wanted to be favoured by their father, to be the one to bring honour to the family, cowardice was not an option.

As they had grown up they had been pitted against each other since before they could walk, eventually after several years, Gesell Rosier had become the dominant sibling, much to their father's annoyance. He had wanted his son to be the dominant one, but the boy was simply too weak, and Gesell was too strong. She had always been the best at everything. Morden would take any sort of abuse from her, and put up with it, he always obeyed her. He knew and their father knew that Gesell was not the type of girl who could be controlled easily, subtlety was the key.

"What the devil…." exclaimed Morden, as both noticed that the light in the pantry was indeed on, and the door left wide open. It was downstairs in the basement, where all supplies were kept in storage for the house hold. And of course the dark objects, that belonged to their father. It was usually kept securely locked, with various charms. Their father must have forgotten.

"Who's down there!" demanded Gesell in a stern voice. She assumed that it might be Callie, or Rueben, their younger siblings, sneaking down for a midnight snack, as they knew father was out.

A rustling could be heard down below, but no one replied.

"Go and have a look , you.." Gesell nudged her brother, and he obeyed as he always did, and tiptoed down the stairs cautiously, with his wand at the ready, secretly fearing that it was a ministry spy, or an auror.

"Show yourself!" he demanded in a voice that was supposed to sound commanding and confident but came out more like a squeak. Morden wiped his mouth with his sleeve nervously and glanced around the place uncertainly.

"Get on with it will you!" barked Gesell from above. "It's probably Rueben, kick his backside and send him back to bed! I can't believe you're scared of a 5 year old playing a trick!"

"Come out now. Or I start blowing this place apart!" shouted Morden, who was now starting to panic. He had become very paranoid since hearing the news that Gregory Goyle had been arrested for murder and all his sons had been taken in also. Spies seemed to around every corner, in his mind.

But there was no need for him to start blowing things apart. A boy, slowly appeared from inside a sack of flour. He was completely covered in it and the flour was inside his ears and in his eyes as well. His long blond hair actually appeared white. The child was small, perhaps around nine years of age, although no one was sure of his real birthday, it had been forgotten accordingly, by even his mother.

Morden smiled at the site before him. A wicked, hateful smile. For this particular child was his favourite play thing. This boy was not Morden's little brother Rueben, this boy was a nothing, a nobody. A half brother, and a half blood, kept by the family out of shame. This was the "boy!" the result of mother's mistake with a muggle some years ago when she ran away from her husband.

"They'll take you to Azkaban for sure this time! Stupid boy!" laughed Morden, in a voice filled with spite, "Here, Gess. Come and have a look at this!" he called up to his sister.

Gesell, grimaced when she saw the boy in the sack of flour. She was not amused even in the slightest. The presence of "The boy" in her life merely annoyed her. And the site of him repulsed her. She often wondered why her father had agreed to keep the thing. The offspring of her mother, and muggle. A mistake their mother had paid for dearly. A constant reminder of the year their mother had not been there. As Four and five year old children they were told she had gone on holiday, but even then Gesell had known, she had heard the gossip, her mum had run off with a farm hand that lived near them, and a year later she returned with a bastard bump, as father had called it. The baby was born, but father had said it should be left out with animals. Mother got her way and "Boy" lived in the house for 3 years, before he was expected to live outside… the only condition was that the child never be named, and never be breast fed.

_A year or so later after Callie had been born Gesell remembered handing the boy a bottle of hers, as he was crying with hunger, she was seen by father, taken to her room and made to drink bottle after bottle of milk until she was sick. "That will teach you for feeding scum with your sister's milk…." he had roared, " you dare to feed your mother's milk to that filth!"_

"_But Callie wasn't hungry anymore!" Gesell had reasoned, as best any nine year old could._

"_Pure milk for pure blood, swine will not drink my wife's milk! He is a filthy child! Do you hear girl! A filthy child!" father had spat the words, wrenched the bottle from her mouth and slammed the door. _

"_Get out of there you retched filthy beast!" she yelled, grabbing the boy by the ear, and hauling him out from his strange hiding place, and up the stairs. Morden followed, laughing, and sneering, as they went._

"_When dad finds out about this, you won't be able to sit down for months!" he informed the child, with a huge grin on his face._

"_Shut it!" yelled Gesell, throwing the creature to the floor, where he curled into a ball and backed into a corner, cowering in terror. "Don't speak to it!"_

"_I'll take first watch, dad told us to guard the house.." she continued, ignoring the boy's wailing, and addressing Morden. "Take that filth back outside where it belongs.. And then go to bed!" she instructed.. "All this noise will wake the kids.. The boy shouldn't mix with Rueben and Callie, it will give them ideas, they are our little brother and sister. They should not be exposed to him. And you leave the boy alone too, you have duties to attend to, don't be wasting your time on a retarded squib half blood!"_

_Morden sighed and nodded, he had been hoping to have some fun with the boy for a while, but it could wait. He'd keep, wasn't like he was going anywhere. There were more important matters to think about at this moment in time. _

"_Get up!" he ordered, and without waiting for a response, grabbed the boy by his hair and dragged him forward, and threw him out of the front door, closing it behind him quickly. He walked away and headed up the large staircase to finally get some sleep, however little it may be. _

_Outside, the boy picked himself up slowly, and stalked off, his head down, eyes directed towards the grass, unable to even face the darkness, for fear even nothingness would kick him to the ground. _

_He pushed open the door to the broom shed, and pulled out the cold meat pie he had managed to smuggle past his siblings. It was extremely battered, as it had been smashed against his chest when Morden had thrown him. It tasted good though, better than the occasional left over from the family dinners._

_The boy wasn't fazed, this was the way life usually was. Today was good, because his father was out. His mum had given him his own sandwich, instead of just some left over's from Ruben and Callie. She had allowed him in the house. And bribed the other two with sweets, not to say anything about it to their father. _

_If father was dead, maybe she'd start to love him like the others. Maybe. Maybe she would stop Gesell and Morden from bullying him all the time. But why would she, she never stopped father from doing it. The truth was that she hated him just as much as father did, she just felt sorry for him. She didn't love him, not like her others. Because he was a mistake. _

_The boy, curled up on the mattress on the floor, and settled down to sleep. Trying not to think of what he was in for when father returned._

_Ministry. Next day. Auror head office. _

"_Gesell and Morden Rosier. Two children of ages 14 and 15, have been implicated in the cursing of 16 year old Victoria Harris, muggle born, and prefect of Slytherin house at Hogwarts, both fled the scene last night and have been seen since with their uncle Evan Rosier who broke out of Azkaban last month.. Both, are in my opinion most certainly active death eaters… And know the location of the hidden hurcrox…" explained Harry to the _

_rest of his team. He was anxious to get this family apprehended as soon as possible. Both his sons went to school with these children. It was terrible to realise that kids were again being brainwashed into this blood purity nonsense. And even more horrifying to find out that 15 year old Gesell Rosier was the secret keeper to the headquarters of this organisation. A child close in age to his son was facing Azkaban._

"_Remember we are dealing with children. Of 14 and 15 years of age…" Harry continued, Ron was stood by his side and eleven other aurors were listening intently._

"_And there will be young kids in the house as well, we need to handle this as delicately as possible. No disarming, we are aiming to knock them out quickly and get them back to the ministry to be questioned…The girl, Gesell Rosier, can apparate apparently, and has been doing so illegally for years.. So an anti apparition charm will need to be cast in order to prevent their escape. "_

"_What of the children, what do we do with them?" asked a rooky auror, with spiky hair._

"_They'll be two people from child protection, who have auror training waiting outside.." Harry replied pointedly. He was very nervous about this particular mission because of the ages of the death eaters involved. "Fisher, you can be in charge of making sure the three youngest Rosier children are taken to safety…."_

_Fisher groaned, but didn't say anything further._

"_It is almost certain that Mr Rosier will be there also… He will most likely attack to protect his children, and ensure their escape… We will also be taking in his wife, Harriet Rosier, for questioning.." Harry added quickly, hoping had made himself clear and that everything would go smoothly. _

"_This sounds like a two minute job at most…" assured Ron as they walked out of the offices side by side, "They are kids, barely older than James. Do you think he could take on 13 fully trained aurors.."_

"_Yes Ron, but James has never been taught the dark arts, unlike the Rosier children.." Harry retorted, knowing full well the dangers of underestimating Gesell Rosier especially. Her brother probably wouldn't be a problem. But Gesell must have been picked as secret keeper for a reason. Also Hermione, who worked part time as a councillor for troubled kids at Hogwarts, had mentioned Gesell. Apparently the girl had sadistic tendencies, and was exceedingly quick with a wand. If push came to shove, maybe she was just as capable as a full grown death eater. He didn't want any of his team to die today._

"_They are a couple of kids playing death eater cause their daddy said so, that's it Harry. Nothing to worry about.." said Ron, who was not entirely confident himself. "As soon as we lay are hands on that supposed secret hurcrox, it'll all be over, and the Rosier family will be a laughing stalk, and in prison may I add.."_

"_Hope to Merlin you are right Ron. I don't like this, seems like maybe this thing is bigger than we thought." Harry glanced sideways at Ron so no one else would see and whispered soberly, "What if he's back, what if they have found some way…. We still haven't found out how Rosier escaped.."_

"_Look at it this way Harry, it can't be that big if they have a 15 year old Hogwarts student as their secret keeper.." Ron reasoned. The thought of their big weapon being a little girl seemed to amuse him._

_Harry shook his head, "And what were we when we took on Voldemort…" he snapped. "And what about Malfoy, what age was he when he…." and then he stopped, realising that some of the others were listening in._

_Ron shrugged, "I guess you have a point." He didn't say anything further, but thought over what Harry had said, the time for talking was over. The Aurors prepared to apparate to the Rosier's home. _

_Disclaimer. Story based on the works of JK Rowling. Characters are all her creation. The Rosier's are based on the character Evan Rosier from the Harry potter books. They are his nephew's family. _

_Chapter 2. Hostage situation._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Hostage situation

Morden groaned and pulled the patchwork quilt his mother had made for her first born boy over his head. The cover that had been intended for Edward Rosier who had died aged 2 years and five months of dragon pox.. And it had been three years after his passing before another child, Gesell had graced the family with her ever so demanding presence.

The bed, the cover and even the room felt wrong… a second hand gift almost….. It felt to Morden as it were the dead infant brother that would have been more capable in this situation's rightful place…. the little big brother always had an eye on him. Morden coughed slightly, and continued in his attempt to get some much needed sleep, trying to overcome his usual bouts of inferiority, as the portrait of the dead boy still hung on the wall of the attic room, his thin fingers stuck in his oversized infant mouth for all eternity.

Just a few hours ago Morden had been told that the someone that they had been waiting for decades was soon to rise. His idol would return in his unworthy presence…. with him, Morden Rosier standing there waiting to serve. The Hurcrox was some where safe, and was most defiantly real. Everything would be revealed in a few days. Everything would be alright now… He would be a hero…just like his father had always said. Precious little Edward, was gone, and was never coming back, and more importantly would never grow up!Edward would have been able to stand up to Gesell! Edward this and bloody Edward that! Morden sighed heavily, and thought of everyone cheering when he did in Harry Potter.

"Morin, Morin!" came a squeal, which awoke Morden from his ever so slight slumber, and he glanced up to see his small brother shaking him… "Morin! There's…. there's people outside, bad men has come to get us. Callie saw them, quick Morin!"

"How many bloody times Rueben, it's Morden, not bleeding Morin!" the boy yelled at the small figure, he was half asleep… "Lumos.." he muttered, clutching his wand and getting up to face his younger sibling. The kid was either four or five, Morden didn't really care to know….the lad was in was in his Slytherin pyjama's a Christmas gift from their father, and was shaking with fear.

Suddenly a loud crash came from downstairs, and voice erupted throughout the house, "THIS IS THE MINISTRY, COME OUT UNARMED, AND WE WILL NOT ATTACK!"

Morden himself began to shake with fear of his upcoming doom, his face fell, and his mind raced trying to work out of workable plan, any plan, but none came to him, "Get Callie…" he stuttered towards the five year old, "She's father's favourite, if I let anything happen to her, he'll kill me. Are hearing me Rueben. He'll dam well kill me!" he gave the child a shake. But the kid just stood their in shock, and then they both froze…

Downstairs, the door was blown off of it's hinges, and there stood Harry Potter and the rest of the auror department in it's wake. But Gesell, unlike her gormless brother did have a plan, and was at the ready… She was on the inside waiting for them, Boy firmly grasped in front of her, a wand pointed at his neck, and seven year old Callie stood behind her, already dressed and ready to go.

"Don't come any closer!" Gesell ordered, a triumphant smirk on her face as she held her wand like a knife against Boy's throat… The child in her grasp looked terrified and badly treated, he was dressed in what was practically rags, and had several bruises on his cheek,… "That's it…" she growled, as Harry stood his ground but lowered his wand, an act which suggested, "Let's talk"… the rest however still had their wands pointed…

"That's it boys.. And girls, unless you want to see this brat slaughtered before your eyes, you'll let me and my sister go…"

"Not a chance Gessel…." Harry said gravely, keeping his eyes firmly locked with the headstrong girl, he noticed how vicious she looked, so vicious and cruel for a child of her age. She was a distant cousin to Draco Malfoy and Harry could see the resemblance in her sneer, but he had nothing on her when he had been a death eater, not Even her great uncle Evan himself looked as sadistic as this girl.

"What in Merlin's name is going on…" A woman's voice called anxiously down the stairs. This must be the half mad mother. Thought Harry nervously.

Gesell looked uncomfortable for a second, and then regaining control of her senses called back, "Nothing mother… apparate to father as quickly as you can… I'm dealing with the situation…" she didn't want her mother seeing her using Boy as a weapon, for some odd reason she felt sorry for him, and might step in, which would bugger everything up for them.

"It's going to be ok…" Harry tried to reassure the trembling child…

"It' really not…" Gessel growled, digging her wand against the boy's flesh. And just then…The curious sister, Callie stepped out for just a second to peer at what was going on, and as his allocated responsibility deemed, Fisher aimed quickly… The force pulled the girl towards them, and into the waiting aurors' arms, crying with fury, and giving them all a few scratches and bites as she was bundled out of sight, a tangle of black hair and claws…

Gessel yelled with rage…. "You bastards!" she screeched, as Callie was dragged out of sight. She had lost her sister, her father would be livid.

" Enough of this bullshit….Let me go…Or he dies!" she demanded ruthlessly, shaking the boy who was too scared to even make a sound, and kicking him hard in the back of the leg. "Fool me once!" she cackled, "Shame on you Potter! Think I'm scared of you!"

"Stupefy!" a boy appeared behind Gesell… wand at the ready "Stupefy!" he yelled again, missing for the second time and diving behind his sister. "They've cast an anti app around the place, there's no going in or out.. Don't worry Gess I'll deal with it" Morden explained, "Avada kavalldra!" he roared, aiming his was almost half heartily at Harry Potter, and the words sounded oddly contorted. And the man only stumbled slightly after being hit. There was a short silence.

Harry, looked incredulous, but to be honest, he almost found it funny.

"You idiot!" Gessel screamed! And suddenly everything was a blur.

Harry gave the signal, without thinking. He knew he was risking the hostage's safety, but they had no choice. He went right for Gessel, curse after curse until she was down… Someone attempted to pick up the boy… Aurors ran up the stairs to apprehend the mother and the last remaining child… There was a mad dash, as Morden made a run for the stairs. He fell flat on his face as a stunning spell hit him in the back.

The house was silent.. Ron and another auror was escorting a rather out of it looking Harriet Rosier in her dressing gown and her small son out of the house without protest.

"Where are we going mummy!" he demanded. She barely even looked at him.

"Somewhere else.." she replied distantly, as they disappeared with Ron and Corbel.

Harry watched as Griffin picked up Gessel, and Tobias took a hold of Morden. "See you back at head quarters…" he said gravely. "And no point scoring. I want them treated as any other minors being questioned!"

"He won't come…" Fisher said, appearing from the kitchen suddenly, and when Harry looked at him puzzled, he added… "The boy, I mean, he just won't move Sir.. He looks pretty beaten…."

Harry followed his colleague. He was reeling from having to brutal with a girl younger than some of his nieces. He wasn't quite sure whether going in hard had been the best tactic now after seeing Morden, who was only fourteen after all, having his nose smashed in, the younger girl screaming with rage, and Gessel knocked senseless by his wand. He did not enjoy seeing children destroyed by their parents having to go through this.

"What's your name?" Harry asked the terrified looking child who was now cowering against the wall.

The child grunted, "Boy." in a whimpering voice, and as if scared he was about to be struck, shielded himself with his skeleton like hands. Harry wasn't aware of what the child had said, it was so badly slurred, it seemed to come out something along the lines of "Baahee.."

"It's ok… I promise that we will not hurt you.." Harry tried, reaching out a hand to the grubby child. Harry was convinced he was looking at a girl. The long blond hair and the elfish features gave the boy a very feminine look. It had been allowed to grow to the point where Harry doubted this kid had ever had a haircut, it flowed down his slender form and almost covered his very innocent looking eyes. He had the wild expectant and wary eyes of a toddler. The eyes James, Albus and Lilly had at about age 2 or 3. There seemed to be little intelligence or understanding behind them.

Boy kicked out violently with both bare feet, "Go way… you is bad!" he slurred aggressively and then began to moan like a frightened animal.

"They say he's had no upbringing at all.." Fisher explained in a voice of horrible calmness, "It's dreadful, child protection's been all over this case for years and nothing has been done…"

"You knew about this!" Harry interrupted, almost shouting but stopping himself just in time, "You knew about this and you didn't report it to me.. What the hell Fisher!"

Fisher nodded gravely, "This is the auror department sir with all due respect we don't deal with neglected children… I… well I worked a stint in child protection just after I left Hogwarts.." he sighed, seeing that Harry looked furious, "A seriously under funded department…if you catch my drift. The magical community doesn't like the thought of children being separated from their mothers under any circumstances…what do you think we should do?"

Harry didn't know how to answer that. He had never known such neglect. He hadn't had an extremely happy childhood, but he had never been subjected to what ever horrors this boy had suffered.

He turned his attention back to the child, "Please.. Come with us. I promise we will not harm you. I have a little girl a little bit older than you… She's starting Hogwarts this year. Do you know anything about Hogwarts, your brother and sister go there.." Harry was nervous, he felt completely at sea with this situation. He didn't want to take the boy by force, it would only cause him more suffering.

The child didn't seem to be listening to him at all. He was cowering in a ball like a small frightened animal might do when a shot gun is pointed at it. There was only one thing for it.

Harry turned to Fisher, "Go and locate Hermione Weasley.." He instructed, "I don't care what how busy she is or what she's doing.. Just get her here now! She'll want to help!"

"Ok sir.." Fished replied, "And while I'm at it I'll get some info about the boy's background out of an old mate in CP. Best advice I can offer. Keep talking to him, build his trust.. I'll be back in five.."

End of chapter 2.

Please review.

Next chapter. Interview with Gessel Rosier.

I will update as soon as I can.


End file.
